


One to Ten

by serapheim



Series: 30 Kisses [15]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrities, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life from one to ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1986s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1986s).



> 30_kisses challenge, #10; 10. This fic is devoted to lj user 1986s. Thanks for caring and sticking with me on lj through years.

  
[one]   
  
Yoochun knows nothing of happiness and acceptance when they meet. He long forgot about those, more used to the hash reality around him. But when he looks into the other’s dark eyes for the first time, he knows that he wouldn’t mind taking a risk.   
  
[two]   
  
It’s only their second date, but to Jaejoong it feels as if they have known each other for years. They laugh and share drinks, and there is a warm arm around his shoulders. And Jaejoong thinks that he wouldn’t mind taking this fall.   
  
[three]   
  
Their first kiss is just a casual peck on the cheek. The second one goes to the lips. Yoochun pauses and looks into Jaejoong’s eyes and marvels at how fast the blush is spreading over his porcelain features. The third kiss is mind-blowing, toe-curling affair, which leaves both of them painfully aroused and panting.   
  
I am already drowning, Yoochun thinks.   
  
[four]   
  
They are invited to a talk show, he can’t really remember the name of – and he doesn’t really care – which is as stupid and senseless and the majority of talk shows are. But all of them smile and nod and answer any type of personal questions.   
  
‘What about you, Jaejoong? How many lovers did you have?’   
  
It is really getting old, he thinks. He can feel the looks of the other members on him. Yunho looks indifferent, Junsu is obviously lost in his own thoughts, Changmin keeps feigning polite interest and Yoochun tries really hard not to look at him.   
  
Nobody would care if he says the truth or a lie.   
  
‘Only one,’ he says.   
  
[five]   
  
He has only five minutes. He goes up the stairs taking two at a time. The roof is empty but he knows that Jaejoong has been here before him – he can see an ashtray and a pack of his favorite tobacco brand accompanied by a lighter lying on the concrete near the railing. Five minutes is not enough to rest, but enough not to lose one’s sanity.   
  
Yoochun smiles and lights up a cigarette.   
  
[six]   
  
Jaejoong lies curled on the couch facing the back, his eyes half-closed, dozing. He almost jumps when an arm encircles his waist and a gentle whisper tickles his cheek.   
  
‘What are you listening to?’   
  
It’s track number six. ‘I want you’ by Savage Garden.   
  
But Jaejoong doesn’t have to say that aloud, because Yoochun knows how he feels.   
  
[seven]   
  
It’s been seven years, but Yoochun still feels jaded, still feels insecure. He fears and hesitates and snaps from time to time. But every morning when he wakes up there is the same smell of jasmine on his pillow and the smell of coffee in the air, and the same beautiful face lights up with a smile when he drags his feet into the kitchen.   
  
‘Morning,’ says Jaejoong placing a kiss on his nose and a mug of coffee on the table before him.   
  
And only then Yoochun believes, that seven is his lucky number.   
  
[eight]   
  
Infiniti is the brand of his new car, and Jaejoong doesn’t really know what to do with it. He drives it only when Yoochun is out of town, which is extremely rare these days. He drives fast, speeding up the highways, but it is never the same without him. It doesn’t have a thrill.   
  
Because nothing can compare to his lover’s smile.   
  
[nine]   
  
A cat has nine lives, a proverb says. And Yoochun almost believes that. Because nine is that much that he can deal with, that much quarrels he can suffer through, that much blows he can take, that much spiteful words he can endure.   
  
But with their ‘making-up’s and ‘kisses-to-make-it-better’ and ‘I-am-sorry-I-never-meant-that’s he is far from reaching his limit.   
  
[ten]   
  
They are lying on a grass. Jaejoong is playing with Yoochun’s hair while the other is gazing up at the blue sky. Yoochun is watching clouds and Jaejoong is watching their reflection in his eyes.   
  
‘This one looks just like a horse,’ he says pointing, ‘And this one like Junsu on a bad-hair day.’ Jaejoong hums and keeps combing through the dark hair with his fingers. They are silent for a moment.   
  
‘What do you think the life will be then?’ he asks attempting at nonchalance.   
  
‘Then?’ Jaejoong sounds interested but not surprised and Yoochun finally tears his gaze from the sky to look at him.   
  
‘After TVXQ, after all that show business. In ten years or something. Then.’   
‘I don’t know,’ says Jaejoong, a barely visible smile tugging at his lips. ‘It will be the same, I guess.’   
  
The same green grass, the same blue sky, and the same loving kiss.   
  
Yoochun smiles, ‘I guess, you are right.’   
  
//   
  
  
_Written: April 9, 2007_

_Revised: June 16, 2013_


End file.
